Information concerning a patient's breathing and heart function can be vital to the diagnosis and monitoring of many medical conditions. A electrocardiograph is a device that is commonly used to provide information concerning heart function. Electrocardiographs provide outputs that are indicative of electric fields created by the heart as it beats. Operation of an electrocardiograph typically requires attachment of nine leads, which are combined to obtain twelve sets of measurements. A large body of clinical experience has been amassed which has revealed correlations between specific shapes in the output of an electrocardiograph and many different types of heart conditions.